


A Well Cut Jule

by elizabethemerald



Series: Carmen Sandiego Stories [3]
Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Blood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:26:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24480484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabethemerald/pseuds/elizabethemerald
Summary: Julia is injured while helping Carmen, how will the Femme Rouge deal with it?
Relationships: Julia "Jules" Argent/Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep
Series: Carmen Sandiego Stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768264
Comments: 8
Kudos: 178





	A Well Cut Jule

“Player I need an ambulance at my location! Tell them to hurry.” Carmen Sandiego’s voice came out in a hoarse whisper. 

Carmen did her best to keep her hand pressed to the long slashes on Julia’s torso. She needed to apply pressure. She needed to keep Julia alive. 

“Please, Player, they need to hurry.” Carmen’s voice caught in her throat and if Player heard the sob he didn’t comment.

Tigress had crossed a line. The three long claw marks that cut through Julia’s suit still bleeding. And worse, the slash was meant for Carmen herself. Julia had pushed her out of the way, taking a blow that could have paralyzed Carmen. Now Tigress had escaped, not that Carmen cared at all. Julia was in her arms, laying in a growing puddle of her own blood. 

Another sob tore it’s way out of Carmen’s throat. She could feel the burn of tears in her eyes, but she couldn’t risk removing her hands to wipe them. She had to keep pressure on the cuts. Julia was already bleeding so much. She had already lost so much blood. Too much. 

As the tears started to carve a track through the blood and grime on her face, Carmen was surprised to feel a soft hand brush the tear away. She looked down at Julia to see her smiling up at her, her eyes slightly unfocused. 

“Are you crying?” Julia asked softly. “I’ve never seen you cry before.”

Carmen smiled back at her, past the tears still falling down her face. She didn’t move though, keeping pressure was more important. Keeping Julia alive was the most important thing right now. 

“Player tell me the ambulance is close.” Carmen said instead. 

“They are right around the corner. ETA 2 min.” A slight pause in the voice in her ear. “Interpol and ACME probably aren’t far behind.”

There was another pause. Longer this time. Carmen could hear the sirens approaching, she recognized both the sirens of the local ambulance and police. 

“If you were going to make another mysterious disappearance, now would be the time.”

“I’m not leaving her player!” Carmen’s voice sounded harsh even in her own ears. She would have to apologize to Player once Julia was safe. 

“Understood. I have Zach and Ivy standing by in the getaway van for the moment she’s in the clear.”

“Do I really mean so much to you, that you would risk capture for me?” Julia’s low voice dragged Carmen’s attention away from her injury and to her face for the second time. Carmen presumed that the smile on Julia’s face was probably caused by her going into shock from blood loss. Definitely no other reason. 

Carmen could only nod, the ambulance rounded the corner then pulled up alongside her. 

“She has multiple lacerations and severe blood loss!” Carmen shouted to the EMTs as the stepped out of the ambulance. 

They grabbed their equipment and rushed to Julia’s side. Carmen moved back to give them room, when they ordered her to, but she stayed close to Julia. Even though they were here and taking over the care for Julia, Carmen still couldn’t bring herself to leave. She ignored the increasingly desperate voice in her ear to watch them working to stop the bleeding. The other sirens were rapidly approaching. Carmen knew they were coming for her, but she couldn’t force herself to turn away from the woman on the ground. 

She almost jumped out of her skin when a hand grabbed her wrist. She turned and made eye contact with Julia again. She still had that same smile on her face. 

“Go on Carmen. I’ll be ok.” Julia said, in that same soft voice. She squeezed her wrist lightly. Then she winked. The blood loss was definitely making Julia bolder than she normally was. 

Carmen stood with difficulty and turned away. She fired her grappling hook at the roof line just as the blue and white lights rounded the corner. She tried to wipe the tears from her face, and realized her gloves were still bloody. That dragged another sob out of her. 

By the time she made it to the getaway van, Zach slamming on the gas to send them squealing into the night, she had cleaned her face up well enough that neither of the siblings could tell she had been crying. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hurt/Comfort Prompt from my tumblr.


End file.
